Unexpected Love
by Sol V
Summary: A changing Kira and a caring Tommy.


Unexpected Love

Kira glanced down at her wrist; the yellow jewel was now gleaming brightly. She stood up in such a hurry that her chair began to fall backwards, but she managed to catch it before it had a chance to awake her slumbering parents. The clock had just hit two. If Kira didn't finish this report now, she would surely be in a lot of trouble with Dr. O. Although now he was calling on her...Maybe he would cut her a small break? She carefully opened her window, which barely complied. The window creaked the entire way as she lifted the thin white frame with her slender fingers. Once the window was fully open she made her way out of her room and slid the window shut, leaving barely an inch of it open so she could get back in when she returned. She dropped onto the ground with barely more than a small 'thump' and called her mechanical pterodactyl.

Mesogogg stood proudly in front of the four power rangers, his new creation beside him. "So nice of you to join me, Tommy. Shall I introduce you to my good friend, Saber?" Mesogogg's laugh filled the night air as his latest creation, a humanoid like Saber-Tooth Tiger, stepped forward his large teeth jetting out from beneath a visor. Mesogogg's puppet resembled a power ranger that had just been combined with one of the ugliest creatures in the world. Conner wasn't intimidated at all. As the red ranger he was the leader, and had to stay tough for the rest of the team. Besides, who would be scared of something so furry? He stepped forward, his ranger suit all ready to go. "Alright Dino-Breath, its time we finish this!" Tommy reached his hand out to stop Conner, but he was already gone. Saber, however, was ready for Conner and used his speed to attack him before he even got within ten feet of him.

Seeing Conner fall to the ground Ethan and Kira ran to attack Saber with Tommy covering the back. Seeing as Mesogogg had just vanished, their main focus was to get rid of Saber before things got out of hand. As soon as Ethan came up to Saber, Saber's arm's flew out to the sides, large rows of what appeared to teeth appeared out of nowhere. Both Ethan and Kira were thrown to the side by Saber's arms, but Tommy jumped in between them, landing a large blow right on Saber's fur covered chest. Once the rodent had hit the ground Tommy jumped over to Kira's side, picking her up a little as she struggled to stand. "Are you okay Kira?" He asked, his arms around her own as she stared to shake. "I'm fine Dr. O." She managed out before flying from Tommy's arms in a hurry. Ethan and Conner were already on the offense again when Kira joined them. It was obvious that the blow from Tommy had done it's damage, because then Kira, Ethan, and Conner had no problem defeating him.

They all gathered in a small circle where Saber had lain just a few minutes ago. "Is everyone all right?" Tommy asked as he looked around the group. Everyone nodded slightly before departing. Ethan and Conner walked back together because Ethan was staying the night at Conner's to help him finish the report for Dr. O. Seeing as how Ethan and Conner were walking together, Tommy figured it couldn't hurt to walk Kira back to her house. Tommy jogged a few yards before he finally caught up with Kira. She turned slightly to look at him before turning her eyes forward again. "Are you sure you're okay Kira? You're acting a little weird." Kira looked down at the sidewalk as she pulled her arms around herself. The wind began to howl a little now which was tossing her hair wildly. "I'm fine." Tommy sighed slightly and stopped, his hand gently grabbing Kira's shoulder. "You know Kira, if you want to talk about something, I'm here for you." Kira nodded and gave Tommy a small hug before running back to her window. Using the tree she quickly got up and carefully made her way back into her house effortlessly. Tommy's lips turned into a small smile as he turned and began his way back to his own house. It was a shame that he had a much bigger dinosaur than Kira's...Maybe then he wouldn't mind having to get out of bed so early and walking all the way back.

The next day all the projects were turned in, even Conner's. "Hope ya like it Dr. O. I worked really hard on it." Ethan came up behind him, an almost sour look on his face. "What are you talking about? I told you how to do it because someone decided to use the instructions as a napkin! You just followed directions...surprisingly enough." Conner looked at Tommy who just looked down and started to laugh. Both Ethan, Conner and the rest of the class all left except for one. A small tapping noise brought Kira back to reality. "Oh..Dr. O, what is it?" Tommy raised an eyebrow slightly. "Kira, schools over." A small "Oh." escaped Kira's lips as she began to gather her things in a small hurry. As soon as she reached the door Tommy stopped her. "Kira, what a minute. We need to talk." Kira sighed heavily as she dropped to an empty desk by the door. She knew this was coming. "Kira, whats wrong with you? You've been sleeping a lot in class lately, and during the last few fights you've been a little anxious. Is there something you need to tell me?" Kira looked up in surprise, she knew what Tommy was thinking all ready. "No, nothing like that! I'm not doing drugs or anything...I'm just...I'm not sure if I'm really cut out to be a ranger." She turned her eyes downward, trying to avoid Tommy's eyes. "Have you ever felt like that Dr. O?" Tommy couldn't help but smile. He sat down on the desk, his left hand gently raising Kira's head. "Of course I have Kira. Thats where the Green Ranger came in. But you can't allow yourself to have those thoughts. If you weren't right, I wouldn't have picked you. You have all of the qualities of a great ranger Kira Ford. You're strong, determined, fearless, intelligent, and you're loyal." Tommy leaned in a little closer, his lips just inches away from Kira's. Without warning she pushed forward allowing her lips to rub against his own. As soon as the kiss began it ended however, and Kira ran out of the classroom her cheeks a light red.

"Bye mom!" Kira yelled out as her mom left the house leaving Kira alone for the weekend. She wasted no time in running to the couch and flipping on the TV. She had just gotten a new romance movie and was eager to watch it. Although Kira wouldn't admit it to a lot of people she loved to watch romantic movies. It was a soft-spot of Kira's. Everyone had thought of Kira as a tomboyish rock-star type, but Kira loved the aspect of romance and wanted the same for herself. Just as the movie began to play a knock came at the door. Slightly annoyed with whomever was on the other side of the door she bounced up quickly in her spaghetti strap black top, and black pajama bottoms. The top was a little to revealing, but Kira didn't mind at all. Who was going to be there to say anything? Her mom had just left to visit her mother and wouldn't be back until Sunday night and Kira's father was on a business trip until next Friday. The top showed off her toned belly from the training, and over the years it became slightly sheer enough to see her bra. Hopefully whoever was at the door wouldn't be around for very long though.

Kira stood on her tip toes to see out of the peep hole and was astonished to see Tommy outside. 'What is he doing here!?' Kira looked around in mad panic before finally deciding to call to him. "Uh, hold on a sec!" She yelled as she took her hair out of the yellow scrunchie that she was using to keep her hair in a messy pony-tail. Once her hair was fixed up Kira opened the door and smiled nervously up at Tommy. "Hi Dr. O. What brings you here?" Kira stood aside and made a small gesture for him to come in. As he walked in Tommy's eyes were fixated on Kira, which she noticed. "...Oh, I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay. Um, where are your parents at?" Kira closed the door and smiled a little more relaxed now that she saw that Tommy was looking her over. "They left for the weekend. Dad is on a business trip, and my mom just left to go visit my grandmother. So, I'm alone." Hearing that she was alone Tommy's facial expression to a little smile. "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself? I don't think you can cook that well. You might end up poisoning yourself." Kira laughed softly as did Tommy. Kira leaned forward giving Tommy a small shove. "Well, if you're so worried about me maybe you should just stay for awhile, huh?" Tommy smiled and gave a small nod. "Sure." A small moan interrupted Kira and Tommy's conversation. The small moan came from the movie that Kira had been watching. Tommy stared in disbelief as the woman began to undress herself in front of the man. In mere seconds both were back on each other. Kira ran over to the TV and shut it off as quickly as she could. "Wow.." Tommy muttered a small smile on his face as he shook his head. "I didn't think you would be the one to watch those kind of movies Kira. Maybe Conner."

Both Tommy and Kira were sitting on the couch now as Kira explained the situation to Tommy. Then she finally confessed the other part of why she was acting so weird lately. Tommy understood how crushes worked and thought nothing of it when she said that she had thought Tommy was attractive. The kiss however was still on his mind. Once Kira finished her side of the story Tommy began to cook the dinner for the two of them, but it didn't take long for that to burn. After Tommy had admitted how terrible of a cook he really was he offered to take Kira out to dinner, which she happily accepted.

As soon as they reached the restaurant a waiter in a fancy suit came over and began to stare at Kira in an odd fashion. It wasn't that he liked her, it was because she looked so...outlandish in the black and yellow dress compared to Tommy who was dressed in a fancy black suit. "Our special tonight is..uh, lobster tail with fresh lemon, and a very light rice dish." The waiter handed Tommy and Kira their menus before taking out a small note pad, but Kira interrupted the question he was about to ask with a sly response. "My husband and I will need some time to decide." And with that the waiter departed. Tommy scrunched his eyebrows together in an odd look. "Husband?" Kira laughed gently and bit her lower lip. "What? Do you want a divorce already?" Tommy laughed slightly as he opened the menu. "Never." After a minute Tommy looked up at Kira, who also looked up at him. "Kira...?" "Yes Honey?" Tommy shook his head as he felt Kira's foot yet again venture slowly up his leg. He couldn't help but laugh at her. It seemed she was finally relaxing again. Just as Kira placed her foot onto Tommy's lap the waiter came back over again. Neither Tommy nor Kira really thought about what to eat so they both decided to just go with the lobster tail. The waiter nodded and took the menus up, but not before giving Kira another glare. Kira waited until the waiter was out of ear-shot to talk to Tommy. "Why does he keep looking at me like that? Its making me feel weird..." Tommy chuckled a little as he gave Kira's foot a small tickle. "Maybe he likes you?" Kira rolled her eyes as she gave Tommy's stomach a slight poke with her foot. "I like someone else, besides, he's not my type." That caught Tommy's interest. "Oh yeah, well, whose your type?" Kira took just a split second to answer. "My husband is my type of course." She gave him a small wink and drew her foot back slowly letting it drag along his leg. Although Tommy didn't want to admit it, he felt like he was really beginning to fall for Kira.

As soon as dinner was over Tommy and Kira departed, with Kira making it her job to wave good-bye to their waiter with her tongue sticking out. Tommy carried Kira out of the restaurant on his back all the way to his car, and once they reached her house he carried her back inside with a smile. Once Kira was put down she pouted slightly. "Whats wrong?" Kira put on a sad look and glanced back up at Tommy. "Well, I just wanted you to carry me to my room." Tommy sighed slightly, but did as she wanted; taking his sweet time to climb up each step. Once Tommy turned away with Kira in bed, he found himself unable to leave her...mostly because she was gripping his sleeve. "Tommy...," Kira muttered softly, "don't go." Looking down at Kira, whose eyes were now barely open, he removed his shoes and lied down beside her. Kira pulled Tommy closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist gently. Once they were both comfortable Kira moved closer to Tommy and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you Tommy..." Tommy smiled down at her and placed his chin softly on her head. "I love you to, Kira."


End file.
